


NightHowlers

by ChaChaCharlieCo



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaChaCharlieCo/pseuds/ChaChaCharlieCo
Summary: Post KH3Zootopia trip!
Relationships: Sora/Kairi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	NightHowlers

It was always nice to explore other worlds. Their current mission in particular was quite exciting in itself as it was one of those worlds where they had to transform to blend in. It was a very colourful world, vibrant and wild, even with its cosmopolitan design. Kairi had herself plastered against the gummiship window, in awe of this brand new world as it comes into view.

They land in a secluded area, just outside the borders of this large city. “Zootopia” was its name and Kairi can’t wait what lies beyond. But not before Donald stopped her in her tracks, told her the rules of the world order, Goofy butting in when needed, Kairi nodded vigorously as she took in all the information. Sora couldn’t take his eyes off her and chuckled. It was so was obvious she wanted to run away from this lecture and explore. He stepped in before Donald could bore her any further.

She gasped and screamed, jumped and tripped over her legs and landed on the grass. She summoned her keyblade and pointed at him.

“L-l-l-l-LION! A LION!”

She looked at her hands... Or her hooves?

“HUH?!” Her head shook back and forth from hand to hand, noticed that her feet were replaced by hooves. She frantically felt her face, which was replaced by a snout. She turned around and a tail greeted her by wagging.

“WHA-WHAT’S...” she snapped her head back up when she heard the spiky lion coming closer.

“It’s alright! It’s me! World order, remember! We gotta blend in!” Sora held his large paws up, trying to calm her.

Ah, so that’s what Donald meant. Sora helped her stand up, patted her down gently to get rid of the dirt as she did, dismissing her keyblade in the process. He was much larger in this world. Of course, he’s a lion. His face was bigger than her head and torso combined, his eyes still looked tired but it was still him. His spikes were basically his mane but it wasn’t enough to cover his chest or the back of his neck. Only on his head. He still wore his clothes except his shoes were missing the heel and the front parts to accomodate his new feline features. Speaking of which, what is she supposed to be?

Her reflection stared back at her from the gummiship window. A sheep with long straight wool. Like Sora, she still wore her clothes, except her boots were gone. This was her first time completely changing into another being. Usually her clothes changed to suit the world, but never this drastic. Just then, another creature emerged from the ship.

It was a tall grey wolf, and those clothes? It had to be Riku. There was a blonde patch of fur on top of his head. It moved and it perked up. It was a small, little hamster, two beady eyes found her large ones and it squeaked.

“Hi everyone!”

“Naminé?

She tilted her head, embarrassed at her new form, nodding. Just like Kairi, she was excited to be on this mission even though she didn’t need to be. She wanted to see other worlds and Sora and Kairi was more than happy to let her tag along with Riku, who insisted he come as well if Naminé was going.

Naminé held on to the fur on his head as Riku joined the rest of the gang; Donald cleared his throat.

“Now, don’t bring too much attention to yourselves. We’re only here to check for anything that could be a threat to this world. Nothing more, nothing less. Got it?”

Everyone nodded.

* * *

After hours of exploring, one thing became clear: the city was going through a strange epidemic where animals seem to be spontaneously going savage. The causes were unknown and it seemed like only predatory animals were being affected, causing a riftbetween prey and predator. Could this be the answer they were looking for? Perhaps a new kind of Darkness had something to do with it?

Kairi was worried, her eyebrows furrowed, focused on a huge screen above the plaza as the news reports of yet another predator incident. Would it affect Sora and Riku too? Or even Goofy? Sora pulled her a little closer to him.

“Don’t worry, Kairi. We’ll get to the bottom of this.” Sora smiled, his whiskers perking up and she did the same. Her hand found his and they continued on their stroll. Then a loud, deep roar echoed in the plaza.

A polar bear plowed through the crowd, pushing and throwing around other animals in its path. It was chaos, everyone screamed, fled as fast as they could until no one was left but Kairi and Sora. The bear focused on the two and charged. They dodged in time, but didn’t summon their weapons. This was no Darkness, no indication that the polar bear was under its influence. Nevertheless, should they help? They need to do something.

But before they could do anything, the authorities had arrived and quickly circled the beast. Pinning it down and quickly transporting it for further investigation. The pair left before the cops asked around for questions.

“That was close.” Sora and Kairi sat against a wall while they took a moment to catch their breath.

“I don’t think that was Darkness.” She dialled Riku through her gummiphone. He stood up and walked a few feet away, his hand on his chin, deep in thought. If it wasn’t darkness, what could it be? The phone rang as they waited for Riku to respond.

“Ow!”

“What’s wrong?” Kairi turned to him as he rubbed the back of his neck, frowning.”

“Something hit me really hard.” He looked at his paw covered in blue ink.

“A paintball?”

“I think so. Smells kinda flowery.” He rubbed his dirty paw on his pants as he scanned his surroundings. Weird, there’s no paintball centres around though.

“Hello?” Riku’s face popped up on her phone... More like his nose did.

“Can we meet up somewhere?”

“Sure.”

* * *

“Did you buy anything yet?” Naminé asked Sora and Kairi as she munched on a popsicle that was a little too large for her while Riku drank tea, watching in awe at how fast Naminé was consuming her snack.

“No not yet. Sora and I were thinking of looking around to see what we want.” She scanned the food stalls until he caught her eye. His ears and even his spikes were drooping and there was a look of discomfort plastered all over his face. She knew that face all too well and her stomach fell. Something was wrong.

“Sora, are you alright?” Her voice was full of concern. He shook his head and gave her a weak smile.Naminé had stopped munching and Riku was silent.

“... Just need the bathroom...” he mumbled.

“...Alright. We’ll wait for you here.” Kairi rubbed the back oh his hand before he walked off.

“Did something happen?” Riku took another sip of his tea.

“We saw a polar bear going savage at the plaza. The police came before we could even do anything.”

“Was it darkness?”

“No, this was different. We felt no trace of Darkness at all. But I feel like we should do something.”

“We can’t.” A third voice entered the conversation. All three of them turned as Donald and Goofy approached their table. Donald shook his head.

“We can’t do that. If it’s a natural occurrence in their world, we have no business butting into their affairs.”

“So... we can only watch?”

“I’m afraid so.”

“HELP!”

The gang spun around as a stampede happened once more, fleeing from where Sora was headed earlier. Kairi ignored her friends shouting after her to stop, her body just moved on its own, shehad to make sure Sora was alright. Donald and Goofy ran after her only to be swept away by the crowd. Riku scooped up Naminé while he left money on the table.

“Sora! Sora!” She cried out in the midst of the chaos. A thundering roar rang in the street and the feeling of dread grew in her stomach. She continued to cry out his name until finally she saw him, relief washed over, followed by confusion, then fear. It was as if everything melted away and it was just her and him.

He growled, snarled and roared whoever came close to him, attacking whatever he saw and throwing whatever he could get his hands on. His roar felt more like he was in pain than being in pure rage. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears, remembered when she rescued him just months ago after a full year of his disappearance. He acted like this as he wrestled with the darkness that gripped his heart. He was free from all that only recently but now it felt like she was being forced to relive those horrible memories.

Her eyes went wide as the feral, spiky lion had stopped mid rampage and found her in the crowd of frightened animals. He went on all fours and dashed to her direction. She was frozen in place, unsure what to do while he was getting closer fast, shoving whoever was in his way as he charged. He pounced right at her and time seemed to slow down. His large paws went around her, blocked her sides and any means of escape.

Suddenly, he was pushed violently to the side and away from Kairi. Sora rolled off quite a few feet away but quickly regained composure on all fours, baring his teeth and snarled. Riku stood in front of Kairi with Naminé barely hanging on his head from that hard shove.

“Get it together, Sora!” He yelled. Sora snarled louder. The sound of police sirens was heard from the distance.

“We need get out of here!” Naminé jumped off Riku and landed on Kairi’s head waving her little paws in front of her eyes. Trying to get Kairi’s attention.

Kairi snapped back into the situation in front of her and nodded at Naminé. She ran to the side and Sora quickly noticed, his attention fully on her.

“Riku! Now!” She yelled. Riku summoned his keyblade and pointed at Sora.

“Sleep!” A puff of white smoke shot out of his weapon but Sora leapt away in time and before Riku knew it, Sora had roughly thrown him off to the side, breaking some tables in the process.

Sora turned, still on all fours, searching for Kairi but she was nowhere to be seen.

“Sleep!”

He raised his head and squinted from the sunlight as a large puff of smoke hit his face. He grimaced and yelped before he collapsed on the ground. Kairi landed gracefully on her feet and ran to the sleeping lion. Riku groaned in pain as he slowly got up.

What a mess this turned out to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot. Honestly i dunno how to continue it. Didnt know i would get this far. But enjoy!


End file.
